It's Haunting How I Cannot Find Myself Again
by YourSapphireEyes
Summary: Merlin is dying inside and there is only one person who can save him; Arthur but the more Merlin pushes him away the chances are becoming thinner..The darkness within Merlin is corrupting his mind and actions.Sequel to The Light From Darkness.Dark!Merlin.


**It's Haunting How I Cannot Find Myself Again**

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to: The Light From Darkness. This is focused on Merlin and his struggles. He is conflicted of all the memories of last year. Yes, this is story is set a year after. Arthur thinks Merlin is normal, back to his orignal self. But is Merlin all what he seems? There is a nasty twist which completly breaks the friendship & bond between Arthur & Merlin. Secrets are revealed of Merlin which no one knows and will Arthur find out before it's too late? **

**Here..I bring you...**

**Chapter 1: **

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,_

_Consuming,confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling,I can't seem to find myself again, _

_My walls are closing in_

_- Crawling~ Linkin Park_

One year has passed since Arthur had left Merlin, he had no choice. He heard Merlin's scream that day he left and feared for him. What happened to Merlin back there? Arthur's dreams are being haunted, the time when Gwen died and when he shall soon die. Arthur cannot sleep at night in the woods with the Knights. Everytime he sleeps, the nightmares haunt and consume his mind completly. Arthur refuses to show his weak and vulvernable side, he must stay strong for his knights like he always has and always will.

Back in Camelot, everything has changed there. Magic is no longer banned and resulted in death of Sorcerers anymore. They are welcome in Camelot now. Arthur and the Knights do not know of this. One the day they left, they didn't only leave Camelot and Merlin behind but they also left the dying king there; Uther.

In Camelot..

"Merlin? Is everything alright?" Morgana asked with concern as she put her hand on Merlin's and was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a cold feeling strike him.

"Yes, Morgana. I think I may go for a into the market so I may be a while.." Merlin smiled warmly at her. Morgana nodded.

"Of course but don't be too long because I'll start getting worried about you and send the Sorcerers out to find you." Morgana laughed but she was being serious of what she said.

"Goodbye." Merlin then nodded his head and walked out of the Great Hall, out Camelot's gates and came to the woods. He was riding on his beautiful, brown horse. They both rided together in the daylight.

In The Woods With The Knights

"Arthur, will we ever return to Camelot?" Sir Gwaine brought up. Everyone flinched at the question as Arthur tensed.

"Of course, I promised Merlin that I would return for him." Arthur replied and earned a punch in the jaw from him.

"Merlin? Are you insane or something? He's _evil! _Not _good._" Gwaine growled at him as he held onto Arthur's collar then let go and sat back down.

"Merlin has changed! I have to go back anyway, my father is proably in Camelot _dying_!" Arthur fired back at him, clencing his fists into tight balls.

"Merlin? Changed? If that's what you think Arthur but I would really beware of the choices your making if I were you." Percival spoke up, defending Gwaine's opinion.

Arthur just scoffed at them; disgusted.

_' Some choices can bring great evil. What ever happens in the future is of your doing and yours alone.' _A voice echoed through his mind, the energy felt as if it was being sucked out of him. His body jolted and collapsed on the floor as his legs gave in.

"Arthur!" They all called in union as they rushed to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you alright? What the hell just happened?" Sir Elyan was shocked, everything was moving too quick.

"I heard a voice..and then all my energy was just gone, I felt like I couldn't move and then I just fell." Arthur held onto his head as his body wracked with pain, it hurt to speak as well.

"Arthur, do you know who this voice was?" Sir Lancelot asked him, seeming very concerned.

"It soundes very wise, deep. The voice..it was like Merlin but it can't be right?" Arthur spoke, his voice weak and hollow.

"What did the voice say, Arthur?" Gwaine was getting very suspicious where this discussion was going.

"The voice said something about that if I make the wrong choices it will bring great evil in the future and I will be the blame for it, no one else." Arthur spoke.

The Knights became un-comfortable at this. "It's Merlin, I just know it." Gwaine spoke.

"It's not okay? That voice sounded evil and cold. Merlin is not _evil._" Arthur replied calmly.

"Have you forgotten the person who stole the Throne of Camelot, the person who _killed _Guinivere right in front of your eyes?" Gwaine spat, his words harsh and cold.

Arthur flinched at the mention of Gwen's name, everytime someone spoke of her he would feel terrible as if a ton of bricks had struck him hard.

"Sh..I can hear something coming." Sir Lancelot then backed away, the Knights following.

They then saw the figure quickly approaching where they were. Arthur was stood in front, his grip hard and tight on his sword.

The person then suddenly dissappeared out of sight, not a sound nor noise. Where had the person gone?

They all looked around, left, right and behind and front. They couldn't see anything just each other.

"Hello, Arthur." The figure then stood right in front of Arthur within seconds, appearing out of nowhere.

"Get away from him!" Sir Percival spat as they walked closer to Arthur and the mysterious person metres away from him.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Arthur commanded, a hint of fear and anger inside him.

"No, I will not show you who I am. Why should I?" The voice spoke darkly, evil was in his voice.

"At least tell me your name." Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot. You know me but I am not the person you think I am. Open your eyes and mind, your blinded by friendly love!" The voice was more weak, his voice low and speaking huskily.

"Are you who I think you are?" Sir Gwaine rushed forward to the figure as he sprang into action but the figure vanished to the side of the forest.

Sir Gwaine growled in fustration and anger.

"It is me." The person then lifted their cape, revealing their face.

**Merlin. **

"Why do you look battered and bruised? Why are you bleeding?"Arthur asked.

The other knights wanted to know the same thing too.

"Im not!" Merlin then put his cape back up, hiding his face.

"Merlin, is something wrong?" Arthur then stepped forward to him.

"Don't you _dare _go anywhere near me!" Merlin warned, his voice dark and harsh.

"Merlin..?" Arthur flinched at the cold words, wasn't Merlin happy to see him after such a long time? Weren't he slightly worried about him at all?

No. Merlin was not worried one little bit about him, he had other things to worry about than Arthur and his knights.

"See Arthur? He's evil and grouchy. He hasn't changed at all Arthur. Do you believe us now!" Gwaine was fustrated and hoped Arthur would finally agree with him after such a long time.

"You. You can shut it too." Merlin's voice was now highly dangerous, it was a good job his hood was covering his face. And if looks could kill..then they would all be dead as soon as Merlin showed his face to them all.

"Make me." Gwaine challenged as he stepped forward.

"Gwaine.." Arthur growled, he didn't want him making things any worse than they were already.

"Fine, I will." Merlin then vanished and came right behind him within split seconds and shot him with a poisonious arrow.

"Your next..."

**To Be Continued..**

**In Chapter Two..**

**Keep Your Eyes On The Watch..**

**R&R! **


End file.
